1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a DC-DC converter and a semiconductor device using the DC-DC converter.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specifically, examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a storage device, a method for driving any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DC-DC converter is a constant-voltage circuit with which a constant output voltage can be obtained regardless of the value of an input voltage, and the DC-DC converter is used for a power supply circuit together with a rectification circuit or the like. There are roughly two feedback methods in generally used switching DC-DC converters: voltage mode control in which data on output voltage is fed back to a controller, and current mode control in which data on output current in addition to data on output voltage is fed back to a controller. Patent Document 1 discloses a power supply circuit that can switch between current control in which driving is controlled based on data on current flowing through a load and voltage control in which driving is controlled based on data on voltage applied to a load.